Laridiel
Laridiel, also known as the Plainshome, is a human nation in the southeastern Broken Realm, known for its verdant plains, strong agrarian and peat-based economy, and unique structure of government. Laridiel was created from the unification of what was once but a small collection of city-states and independent towns scattered in post-plague southern Calendrin. Under the Treaty of Elendror, it now stands as a peaceful client nation of Corelias that nevertheless enjoys substantial sovereignty. Geography ;Regions :Albaron: A wide grassland in central Laridiel, and the capital province of the nation. Home to the city of New Elitas. :Skarglaer: The western province of Laridiel, a lowland ruled by the town of Ambermill dotted by bogs rich in peat such as the Sorrowmurk. :Hrygclif: A dry upland in the easternmost portion of Laridiel. The keep of Haldar's Hand looms above the high cliffs, watchful for seaborne foes. :Celebrim: Also known as the Silver Hills, a small area of hilly grassland and scattered lakes that serves as the halflings' ancestral homeland in the region. ;Forests :Valewood: A great forest that is actually the southern reach of Aratandor, gifted to Laridiel by Corelias as part of the Treaty of Elendror. :Moran Weald: A patchy woodland between New Elitas and the southern villages of the halflings. ;Lakes and Rivers :Celebrim Lake: Largest of the lakes in Laridiel proper. :River of Old: The Sintar'duin of the elves after crossing into Laridiel that snakes through Skarglaer. :Landsedge River: The boundary between Laridiel and the Empty Lands, which carves itself into the Landsedge Valley further east. Government Laridiel is a federal state with a curious structure, given the history of nations in Daeraan. While Laridiel is a unified nation in its own right, its provinces are also empowered to make decisions about their internal affairs. Each province is ruled from its capital by an aristocratic duke who essentially operates on a feudal basis, both writing laws and enacting them in their jurisdiction. At the level of Laridiel itself, the power to write laws, interpret them, and then enact them is split between three different groups, emphasizing the cooperative foundation upon which the state was formed. The Council of Laridiel Main article: Council of Laridiel To write laws that are representative and best supportive of all provinces and their people, the Council of Laridiel is formed from a representative of each province. The duke of each province appoints a councilor from a list of potential candidates, who remains in the position until they die, step down, or are removed through impeachment or petition. The criteria for candidacy differ between provinces, and these days the identities of the councilors are unknown to the general populace. The Chancellor The head of the government of Laridiel, however, lies with the Sunbeam Clergy of Pelor, from whose ranks a Chancellor was chosen to represent the nation. The role of Archbishop and Chancellor have never been synonymous, a stance firmly adopted by the Clergy of Pelor who see the power of the Chancellor as too great a force to be wielding alongside the leadership of the church. The Order of Tyr Main article: Order of Tyr A third organization acts as the judiciary of Laridiel: the worshippers of Tyr, God of Justice. Known as the Order of Tyr, they act as the record-keepers, official justicars, police force, and a check on the powers of the provincial dukes as well as the Chancellor and the Council. Empowered with the ability to correct for imbalances in justice committed by both the populace and its leadership, the Order is utterly devoted to the task of maintaining law in Laridiel. Category:Nations __FORCETOC__ Category:Locations Category:Locations in Astera Category:Locations in Daeraan Category:Locations in the Broken Realm Category:Nations in the Broken Realm Category:Developed states